Empezó Como una pregunta
by sydneyariel
Summary: What happens when Olivia becomes paralyzed and takes a new dose of medicine? What could go wrong.... Sorry i suck at summary's.. E/O! O


**Well I wrote a new one, and I don't know how you guys will react but I hope you like it… :) **

Empezó Como una pregunta... "Elliot do you want to head out and go get a drink" Olivia walks over to her partner. "Yeah Liv I would, ugh I am so sick of these DD5's I hate desk duty but at least I didn't get suspended." Elliot chuckled.

"Elliot Stabler! I can't believe you didn't, Cragen had all the right to! You shouldn't have beaten up Dean why would you do that!" Liv yells.

"Liv, you know I couldn't watch you sit there and make-out with this s.o.b even if you were just undercover and I-I deserve you not him!" Elliot walked up to Liv and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot, you just can't except the fact that your married can you!" Olivia pushed Elliot off of her. Elliot was amazed, his first move and he failed.

"Liv what? You know that I haven't _touched_ Kathy since I've met you!" Elliot said shaking his head; he still is in shock that Olivia pushed him away.

Olivia's P.O.V

_I can't believe I just did that! What was I thinking yeah, me and Kathy are friends but I must be high pushing him away like that I love this man in front of me he looks utterly shocked and I would take it back if I could…. I can… I will…. Go miss Benson GO!_

"I believe you Elliot, I just don't have a choice looking in those beautiful big blue eyes of yours I just melt." He realizes her luscious mocha/peach lips are pressed against his, he can literally feel his body trembling, Olivia Benson, heart throb… Love it! Elliot thought to himself smirking in their kiss.

"OLIVIA!" Alex said walking into the precinct. "Oh Elliot I hate you, but I love Olivia and if you ever hurt her, you can make dang sure my foot is going to be up your butt." Alex said walking over to Olivia's desk sitting herself upon it.

"Casey, can I talk to you?" Olivia asks grabbing her friend by the wrist.

"Okay, come on baby, what's bothering you??" Alex asked "Is something wrong?"

"No Alex nothing's wrong, but I…. he's married I can't you know I can't it would be against everything I believe in and..." She got cut off by Alex.

"Olivia girl, this is the first and last time he'll probably try to get you and.. and who knows like you'll ever get another chance like this, go girl, go!" Alex said pushing Olivia back into the squad room.

Olivia walked to her desk and grabbed her keys and cell phone. "Elliot? Are you coming??" "Yeah I'm coming" Elliot said once he grabbed his jacket and stuffed the DD5's in his desk drawer.

They walked out to the garage and he saw her Mercedes, black with chrome rims, "Uh, is there a story behind this??" Elliot asked bumping her with his hip.

"Nah, just a mid-life crisis, ha-ha have you been there yet" She said opening her car door.

"Nope, not yet, and I hope to god if I do your there to catch….."

The car alarms were going off and the tires were flat then there was an explosion that came from the air bag as Olivia sat down.

"LIV!!" Elliot screamed, if Olivia is hurt then there is nothing to live for.

Elliot ran to the other side of the car, and found her draped over the steering wheel, he whipped out his phone.

_Hi this is Stabler to base I need a bus at the 1-6 SVU precinct._ He slammed his phone shut and un-did the buckle, he scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the ground, "Liv, Olivia if you can hear me it's Elliot say or do something to let me know your okay."

She mumbled "_……"_

"_Elliot" she said in a voice of an angel._

"Yes Liv? Liv honey are you okay?" Elliot said kissing her forehead.

"_Elliot, I-I can't feel my legs, I can't move them, WHY CAN'T I MOVE THEM" _Olivia was exasperating and she could not talk, she couldn't understand why she couldn't feel her bottom half. It wasn't fair who would want to hurt her?

_Mercy Hospital: 9:27pm _

"Benson Family" A white male with blonde hair said.

"Yeah I'm here" Elliot said. "Here Fin take my cell I don't want Kathy calling me asking me where I am"

"Alright man" Fin said stuffing Elliot's Blackberry in his back pocket.

They walked into Olivia's room and he saw her just sitting there, she looked so peaceful. This couldn't be happening to her, she was the last person on earth who deserves this, why her?

Elliot's P.O.V

Who ever did this to her is dead! This prick doesn't deserve to live another day he hurt Olivia and he doesn't even know if she'll be able to walk again.

Then he got side tracked by the beeping on the machine. He looked at her she looked helpless.

"Doctor how long is she going to be like this?" Elliot said expecting the worst.

"Well , Olivia is paralyzed from the waist down, _but_ we have a new medication that we haven't used yet we need her consent to use it would you mind telling her what's wrong."

"I don't mind at all." Elliot walked back over to Olivia's bedside and sat down he caressed her cheek, "Livvia, Olivia, umm I have some good news and some bad news."

Olivia looked up and said "Alright tell me, am I going to die?"

"Oh no Liv! Don't even think like that, but you…." He paused and swallowed he just had to be forward with this.

"Liv you are paralyzed from the waist down, but.." He caught off by Olivia bawling her eyes out.

"No baby, you didn't let me finish, if you want to you can try this new medicine you would be the first person to try this prescription."

"El, I- no this can't be happening I can't believe it, I-I-I…."

The machine was beeping and the line went straight.

"DOCTOR DOCTOR!!!" Elliot screamed.

**R&R I know you want to, no flames please. What happens to Olivia? Can Elliot stand a life without Olivia??**


End file.
